Looking for a Fairytale
by popalopolis
Summary: Welcome to the land of Fairytales, where everything is twisted and there is no such thing as 'happily ever after'...at least...not when Naruto and Sasuke are around! how did a trip tp the library end up like this? SASUNARU
1. A Day at the Library

_**Looking For a Fairytale**_

**A/N: This is completely random, but I was bored**

**Chapter 1: A Day at the Library**

Naruto had never been much of a fan for the library. In fact, he hated it. Almost as much as he hated Chouji for eating all of his ramen that morning. The place was much to quiet for his liking and books made him feel stupid because he didn't understand the concept of a plot:

**A short story written by Naruto for English class, age 13 **(current age)

**Once upon a time, the end.**

**Grade: F+ (note that the plus is only there for the effort. It took hours for him to write the thing!)**

Nonetheless, being his best friend's, the perfect Sasuke's partner for a research assignment, he was dragged kicking and screaming (and punching and throwing and pleading and weeping and eating ramen) to the dreaded sanctuary of books.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he continued to be dragged, "why do I have to come?"

"Stop whining, dobe!" came the reply, "You're not getting away with making me do all the work. Besides, you're thick head, which is definitely not full of brains, could use some literature."

And at that moment Naruto had bit his hand and ran away into a building to hide.

"What the fushizzle!" yelled Sasuke enraged, "did you just bite me?"

But Naruto didn't say a word as he was still hiding in the random building, behind a large bookshelf. All that surrounded him now was silence and the hope that his best friend wouldn't find him. But soon he noticed the strange silence and became suspicious. _It's quiet,_ he thought to himself,_ too quiet._

He took a look around, at his surroundings, but nothing interesting nor suspicious caught his eye. Just a bunch of boring books. Wait a minute…books!

He stumbled in awe of his own stupidity and bumped into something behind him. He turned around to see the smirking figure of Sasuke staring back at him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled in a cliché fashion, kneeling and clutching his head.

"SSSHHHHH!" hushed the scowling librarian, popping up from behind a bookshelf, "This is a library!"

* * *

After five minutes of studying magic and myths, Naruto got bored and constantly drifted to sleep only to be constantly woken up by Sasuke's constantly jabbing pencil. 

"Ow!" Naruto yelled after being poked for the umpteenth time.

"It's your own fault," Sasuke replied accusingly, "Just stay awake."

"But I can't," Naruto whined.

"Just read!"

"Fine," and so he began to read after saying his own name, for that is what his book demanded, "Another world I seek f-" he recited before being rudely interrupted by his companion.

"Read in your head!" ordered Sasuke, irritated because he could not solve a riddle in the book he was reading: which came first, the chicken or the egg? _AAAAAGGHHHHH! _he thought after pondering on the puzzle for several minutes_ Is there a reason why 'chiken' is mispelled!_

"I can't," argued Naruto, "The silence bothers me, Sasuke."

In response came a low and threatening growl from Sasuke, which he took as permission to keep reading aloud.

"Naruto," he said out loud before reciting the scripture "Another world I seek for, a reality of dreams, a world of tales and fairies, of jesters, kings and queens."

As soon as he recited the words, he found himself falling from the sky and painfully landed on his bottom in the middle of a grassy field.

He rubbed his bottom as he took a look around him at his surroundings. There was nothing but grass and fog. _Where am I? _he thought to himself. It was an understandable question. One minute he was in the library and the next he was in the middle of a grassy, fog-surrounded field.

"Ow," he heard somebody groan nearby.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, rushing over to the boy. He found his best friend face flat in the grass and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Luckily my face broke my fall," answered the sarcastic teen as he turned over to avoid eating grass. "What happened?"

"I 'dunno," the clueless Naruto.

"Where are we?"

"I 'dunno," he repeated.

"You're in the land far, far away," said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

Naruto, being as clueless as he is, turned towards the direction of the voice to say 'thank you,' but only saw a small glowing light drifting towards them. He stood confused for a moment before exclaiming, "Look, a floating Christmas light!" in an amused tone.

"I'M NOT A FRIGGIN' CHRISTMAS LIGHT!" yelled the small and glowing whateveritwas, offended by Naruto's comment.

Sasuke was astounded at the fact that something so small could be louder than Naruto.

As the light drifted nearer, Naruto began to make out a tiny winged person within the light.

"I am Elaina, your guide to the land of fairytales." it said kindly while performing a small curtsey.

Naruto just stood,confused and staring,still while Sasuke sat beforesmiling andsaying, "Look Sasuke! The Christmas light talks!"

**A/N: Did you like? Hate? Read and Review please:D**** o.-(wink) Don't be too hard, this is my first attempt at partial comedy :P**


	2. Snow White and the Seven Garden Gnomes

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, all! Maybe I should write more comedy…or should I stick to stuff like my other story, 'By the Riverside'? Woe is me with all the choices…I'll let y'all be the judge. **

**Chapter 2: Snow White and the 7 Garden Gnomes**

"Look Sasuke! The Christmas light talks!" Naruto yelled in an amused fashioned.

Elaina could not find the proper words to bellow at the boy just then, her growing rage disabling her thinking skills. Redder and redder she grew while Naruto just stood there pointing with that oblivious grin on his face not even noticing the glare that could rise hell directed right at him. Sasuke knew he had to do something before the only person…er….um…_thing_ that knew anything about the foreign land exploded right in front of them.

"What my friend here means," said Sasuke, flashing one of his study grins while grabbing Naruto (who's was still pointing and smiling) by the shoulders and putting him aside, "is that you have such radiating beauty, you just seem to have a wonderful glow."

Elaina's face was still greatly red but not for the same reason (wink, wink).

"In our hometown, girls would love to be compared to a Christmas light," he finished by staring her right in the eye, bringing hid his face closer to her tiny figure.

Oh, Sasuke…using your good looks to your advantage yet again. As he drew his head further away, he smirked smugly at his good work. Elaina was left blushing and nodding incredibly slowly.

But she did not last in this vulnerable state for long. Soon, she snapped out of her trance and got her distracted head back to reality.

"Well…um…" she began, trying to maintain a casual tone, "Back to the matter at hand. I have a tour prepared for the both of you.'

"Is it everyday you get humans in this bizzaro world?" Sasuke asked, surprised by the ready welcome.

"Humans, Man-Eating Lizard Ogres, what's the difference?" she said indifferently, "Tomato, tomahto, right? Now, if you'll kindly pay the fee of five dollars each, we can get started with the tour." She smiled and waited for the money to appear. But there came no money.

"What if I don't pay you?" Sasuke asked smugly, his gentleman's charm now vanishing in the wind.

"Then you will be stranded here," Elaina said sweetly (though her eyes contradicted her voice), "In this misty valley, and I will send a pack of starved gargoyles to eat you."

Sasuke mumbled something incoherently under his breath as he reached into his pockets and managed to pull out two five dollar bills (Naruto obviously didn't bring his own money and our loving Sasuke wouldn't leave his best friend to die, would he?).

"Well," Elaina said, this time with a seemingly genuine smile on her face, "On with the tour!"

With that, she turned and slowly moved through the mist, becoming an unfitting glow in the hazy background.

"Come, Naruto," he said as he turned around, making sure that his friend was not far behind.

What he turned to say was a still-pointing Naruto who didn't seem to be moving. At all. Had he fallen asleep? In that pose? Oh dear…what was poor Sasuke going to do about him?

Minutes later, Sasuke (who carried a sleeping, thumb-sucking Naruto on his back) noticed that they had finally exited the gloomy doom of the mist and had entered a completely different place: a bright forest filled with lively trees and colorful flowers. Elaina hovered in front of them, dancing in the rays of sun. He gently placed Naruto on the soft grass and took behind, wondering where the mist had gone. It turns out the mist was still there, but there was a red line spread over the grass that separated the mist from the sunny forest.

"Well," Elaina said, halting the dance, "We must get going if we're ever gowing to catch a glimpse of Snow White. Wake up your sleeping friend and let's get going."

Sasuke, following her orders, bent down and shook Naruto gently. He seemed so peaceful, sleeping in the sun, and Sasuke had a sudden urge not to disturb that peace. Instead, he sat and stared at the blonde's face wondering why he hadn't noticed his adorable features.

"HURRY UP!" yelled Elaina, destroying the moment of peace and waking up the previously sleeping Naruto.

"I did not have sexual relations with that porcupine!" The oblivious blonde yelled as he awoke from his slumber, snapping up into a sitting position.

Later realizing where he was, he looked his companion square in the eyes and said, "Hey, Sasuke!" in a smiling, happy tone.

They continued to walk through the bright forest, leaving the threatening mist far behind.

Soon, they had made it to a clearing in the forest where stood a small wooden house. A woman stood I front of the house, making frantic gestures to seven surrounding garden gnomes.

"What's she doing?" asked Naruto as he, Sasuke and Elaina hid behind the surrounding bushes, watching the woman from a distance.

"Poor Snow White," Elaina said as she shook her small head in pure pitty.

"Snow White?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't completely surprised at the existence of a fairy tale person. After meeting a tiny, glowing, flying person who claimed to be a fairy and had robbed him of ten dollars, he was ready to believe anything in this world. He had chosen the path of denial and convinced himself he had fallen asleep at the library and was now living a dream.

"Yes, yes. Snow White." Eleina said mournfully, "Oh, poor Snow White!" she sobbed (Sasuke found this very dramatic. The woman seemed perfectly fine!)

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto said eagerly, "Give me a pen and paper so I can get her autograph!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH THE FRIGGIN' SOB STORY!" the small fairy demanded, silencing the two boys and causing many flocks of birds to fly out of the trees. Snow White, absorbed in her own little world, didn't seem to hear a thing.

"Oh, poor Snow White!" she sobbed again while the boys listened carefully. She would not be interrupted a third time, "You see," she took out a tiny handkerchief, which she blew her nose in, before continuing, "She's so lonely here in this forest where nobody visits in fear of the wicked witch. This witch, the mother of the poor girl, has warned everybody not to come near Snow White, or the forest, except for tour purposes, in which she'll obtain a 10 profit.

"This had made Snow White grow desperately lonely and has left her to resort to making good friends with the inanimate garden gnomes that the wicked witch had left in her yard. She's gone absolutely insane!" she sobbed again, "Boo hoo hoo!"

_What a strange version of the story, _Sasuke thought to himself.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Snow White laughed loudly in the yard. Indeed she looked insane, as well as foolish, as she talked and laughed with her garden gnomes.

Sasuke turned and saw that Naruto was now in tears.

"What a sad story!" the innocent boy sobbed, "Sasuke! We have to help her! We have to be her friends and save her from the poison apple!"

"But you can't!" Elaina said urgently, immediately snapping out of her sobbing pose, "The rules say that visitors may not interfere with the tales!"

"Screw that!" said a determined, yet teary-eyed Naruto, "She needs are help!" he turned towards Sasuke and unleashed his ultimate weapon: big, teary, adorable, puppy dog eyes.

"Please Sasuke," he pleaded, "Pleeeeeeaaaaase!"

The eyes were irresistible and Sasuke couldn't have Naruto hate him for the rest of his life, could he? So he made his decision and said one word: "Fine."

And that one word began the course of events that would soon change the land of Far, Far Away forever.

**A/N: Did you like? Hate? Read and review please:)**


End file.
